Szívből élj!
by Lolita Pierce
Summary: Storm és Fleur Redbird hánytatott sorsú ikrek, akik hosszú idő után kerülnek csak keresztanyjukhoz. Első iskola napjuk még a végére sem ér, de már vannak, akik barátkozni akarnak velük (egyikük éppen Storm gyerekkori legjobb barátja), valamint néhány ellenséget is szereztek. Az édes álom azonban rémálommá válik, mikor egy viccnek szánt hirtelen érintéssel Fleur majdnem meghal.


**Szívből élj!**

**1. fejezet**

A szüleink halálát követően teljesen megváltozott az életünk. Fleur, a mindig vidám, kedves nővérem nem szólalt meg többet, az eset annyira sokkolta és megrémítette, hogy nem mert többet beszélni. Visszahúzódó és félénk lett, amolyan jó kislány, aki soha nem szólalt meg, de mindig mindent tudott. Velem sem beszélt sokkal többet, mint bármilyen más idegennel, szinte csak szavak hagyták el a száját, két-három naponta.

Az árvaház, ahova egy évre kerültünk, inkább volt börtönünk, mint otthonunk. Vagyis… igazából annak se lehetett mondani a lepusztult, félig leomlott házat, amit csak a szerencse tartott egyben. Nem is értem, hogy engedhették meg, hogy valaki árvaházat nyisson egy olyan helyen. Azonban az ürömbe öröm is vegyült, ez pedig a szabadsághoz vezető út volt, ami a hiányzó tégláknak hála, mindig a rendelkezésünkre állt. A két nevelőnő kivételével mi voltunk a legidősebbek a magunk tizennégy évével, a többiek alulról karcolták a hatot. Fleur nagyon szerette őket, ellenben velem, aki világéletében utálta a gyerekeket. Talán mert egy gyereknek volt köszönhető, hogy a családunk darabjaira esett? Talán.

Az árvaházból tizenöt évesekként szabadultunk a nagyvilágba, noha már addig is inkább éltünk az utcán, mint házban. Az ezt követő egy év szörnyű és viszontagságokkal teli volt, alig ettünk, folyton menekültünk a többi hajléktalan elől, és fogadtuk a szánakozó pillantásokat, mikor hűvös, téli esténként egy padon összebújva, maroknyi ruhában dideregtünk. Aztán, mint sötét fellegeket eloszlató halvány napsugár, úgy jelent meg egyetlen keresztanyánk, Agatha néni, aki azóta keresett minket, hogy kitettek az utolsó „otthonunkból".

Ő volt az, aki átölelt minket, holott szennytől bűzlöttünk, és megfogta a mocsoktól ragacsos kezünket, hogy egy másik életet mutasson nekünk Sweet Amorisban.

- Elkéstünk. – Állapítottam meg, mikor beléptünk az üres folyosóra. Agatha néni ötlete volt, hogy egyből iratkozzunk be a Sweet Amoris Gimnáziumba, a terv az volt, hogy elterelje a figyelmünket az utcán és az árvaházban töltött időkről, valamint szüleink haláláról. Lényegében az egész múltunkat ki kellett volna törölnünk, hogy ne érezzük kényszernek a suliban tartózkodást.

Az egyik ajtó mögül egy szőke hajú, arany szemű fiú lépett ki, kezében egy jegyzettömböt tartott, ruházata alapján fontos tag lehetett a diákok között. Mikor ránk nézett kedves mosoly kúszott az arcára, egész szimpatikusnak tűnt, és éreztem, hogy Fleur is erre a következtetésre jut.

- Nathaniel vagyok, a diákönkormányzat elnöke. Ti pedig Storm és Fleur Redbird, ugye?

- Igen. – Vágtam rá. – És körbe szeretnénk nézni, szóval mit adjunk oda?

- 50$, az igazolványképek és a két formanyomtatvány. – Máris nem tűnt olyan kedvesnek, ahogy a tekintete megváltozott. Valószínűleg nem bírja, ha valaki kinyitja a száját a jelenlétében, és bunkózik.

A pénzt Fleur vette ki a pénztárcájából, amíg én a képeket kerestem meg a táskámban. Amint mindkettő megvolt, odaadtuk Nathanielnek, mire egy kedvesnek szánt mosolyt kaptunk válaszul.

- Akkor minden megvan, üdv hivatalosan is a Sweet Amorisban. Most mennem kell, elteszem ezeket, és szólok az igazgatónőnek. – Intett, majd bement abba a terembe, amelyikből pár perce jött ki. Valószínűleg a DÖK-ös terem lehetett, vagy valami ahhoz hasonló.

Nővéremre pillantottam, és mikor tekintetünk találkozott, sóhajtottam.

- Oké, menj, kérdezd meg, hogy hol van az első óránk. – Egyeztem bele néma döntésébe, ám mikor kérlelőn rám pillantott, megráztam a fejem. – Én körbenézek, ez még csak az első nap, senkinek nem fogok hiányozni. – Furcsa pillantására vállat vontam, s az jutott eszembe, egészen hozzászoktam ahhoz, hogy nem szólal meg, s szinte csak magamba beszélek. – Muszáj lesz megszólalnod, szóval… Szia, tesó!

- Szünetben. – Szólt utánam épp csak annyira megemelve a hangját, hogy ne suttogás legyen. Vissza sem fordulva intettem, hogy hallottam, aztán kisétáltam az udvarra vezető ajtón.

Az udvar hatalmas volt, az iskolaépülettől balra egy szintén méretes sportcsarnok emelkedett, míg jobbra valami virágos kert illatozott. Az egyik távolabbi fa alatt ijesztően ismerős vörös üstököt fedeztem fel, aminek tulaja valószínűleg a zene ritmusára dobolt a lábain. Normális léptekkel, némi zajt azért csapva kocogtam elé, de nem vett észre: szemeit becsukva élvezte a hangos zenét, ami egyébként számomra is igen kedves volt. Arcát vizsgálgatva próbáltam rájönni kilétének titkára, s mikor leesett, vidáman borzoltam bele a hajába, majd huppantam le mellé a fűre. Érintésemre rögtön felpattantak a szemei, és már épp elkezdte volna végigszidni a felmenőimet, mikor benne rekedt a szó: pár pillanatig furcsán bámult, aztán arcán magabiztos mosoly jelent meg.

- A hercegnő kijött a kastélyából? – Cukkolt egyből, mindenféle köszönés, vagy kertelés nélkül. Castiel már csak ilyen volt: gyerekként is, tiniként is.

- Meg akarja találni a ronda varangyát. – Vágtam vissza, és élvezve az árnyékot, valamint a szél simogatását, Castiel vállára dőlve hunytam le pilláimat.

- Valószínűleg csak tükörbe kéne néznie.

- Hé! – Nevetve csaptam tarkón, amit egy bökéssel viszonzott az oldalamnál. – Inkább adj zenét!

- Parancsára, hercegnő. – Gúnyolódott, és a füles egyik felét átnyújtva, új számot indított.

Nem válaszoltam, helyette visszadőltem Castiel vállára, és hagytam, hogy a Winged Skulls legújabb száma kitöltse a gondolataimat. Teljes újdonság volt számomra ez a dal, de hamar memorizáltam, s a szám felétől már hangomat is bátran kiengedtem, tudván, hogy csak Vörikém hallhatja. Az utolsó pár sornál még Cast is beszállt, amit örömmel nyugtáztam. Régen is mindig énekelt nekem.

- Fejlődtél. – Dicsért, mikor abbahagytuk, és elindult a következő szám, ezúttal egy lassabb.

- Dehogy! – Tagadtam egyből, az igazságnak megfelelően. – Te viszont biztos. Gitározol még?

- Lysanderrel esténként a suliban gyakorlunk. – Mondta, s mielőtt kérdezhettem volna, folytatta. – Eljöhetsz.

- Reméltem. – Biccentettem elégedetten, és pár pillanattal később ki is csöngettek. Castiel könnyedén állt fel, s mikor kinyújtottam a kezem, jelezve, hogy húzzon fel, szó nélkül, bár szemforgatva tette meg. – Megkeresem Fleurt, jössz?

- Van egy kis dolgom, majd összefutunk. – Dugta zsebre az iphone-t és a fülhallgatókat. A suli folyosójára együtt mentünk be, de ott már szétváltunk: én nővéremet kutattam a tömegben, ő meg passz.

Mikor végre megtaláltam tesóm szőke tincseit, egyáltalán nem a nyugalom öntött el. A szekrényeknek volt dőlve, rajzmappáját szorosan magához szorította, az előtte lévő három lány pedig fenyegetően néztek rá. Nem voltak messze tőlem, így néhány embert kikerülve már én is ott álltam közöttük, sokkal fenyegetőbb aurával, mint Fleur.

- Ó, megjött a vérebed? – Gúnyolódott a középen álló lány, aki valószínűleg a csapatvezető volt, vagy mi. Furcsán Nathanielre emlékeztetett az arca.

- A nővére vagyok, és ha nem kopsz le, egy baseball ütővel segítek nyaralni menni. – Vágtam vissza, és odébb lökve a meglepett banda vezetőjét, kihúztam Fleurt közülük. Igaz, hogy azt mondtam, hogy a nővére vagyok, de ez nem volt igaz: viszont könnyebb volt így letisztázni, hogy miért én vagyok a vadabb és védelmezőbb természetű, miért nem ő.

A felgyülemlett kis tömegen Nathaniel vágott át értetlenül, némi dühvel az arcán, mögötte nem sokkal pedig egy barna hajú, párás szemüvegű kölyök igyekezett előrébb jutni, kevesebb sikerrel.

- Itt meg mi folyik? – Kérdezte az elnök, és a szőkeségre nézett, aki addigra már valószínűleg kitalálta, hogy mit fog mondani, mert teljesen ártatlan képpel lépett Nathaniel elé.

- Az a barna megfenyegetett, pedig csak beszélgetni akartam Fleurral. – Panaszolta, barátnői meg szaporán bólogattak.

Nathaniel számon kérőn fordult felénk, s mikor megláttam őket egymás mellett, rájöttem, hogy miért is hasonlítanak annyira: a csaj valószínűleg a húga, ezért ez a fellépés a diákelnök részéről. Mielőtt azonban megszólalhatott volna, testvérem kezét szorongatva léptem elé, nem kevés indulattal a szemeimben és az arcomon.

- Vedd rövidebbre a húgod pórázát. – Sziszegtem közvetlenül az arcába, majd nővéremmel együtt távoztam. Az udvarra vezettem, pontosabban egészen a sportcsarnok mögötti, kissé elhanyagolt részig. Egyetlen pad árválkodott az egyik fa alatt, s bár nem volt annyira rendben tartva, mint amiket eddig láttam, a célnak tökéletesen megfelelt.

A támlára ültem fel, míg nővérem természetesen rendeltetésszerűen használta a tákolmányt. Zsebemből egy tenyérnyi dobozt halásztam elő, majd ezt követte az öngyújtó, amivel a dobozból előkerülő cigit gyújtottam meg. Még az utcán töltött idő alatt szoktam rá, s bár általában lopnom kellett, sosem gondoltam arra, hogy abbahagyjam. Egyszerűen rászoktam, bár azt a jó (?) szokásomat, miszerint naponta csak egyet szívok el, megtartottam.

- Mit mondtak? – Kérdeztem halkan, nővérem azonban nem válaszolt. Vetett rám egy oldalpillantást, s már ebből meg tudtam állapítani, hogy némaságával gúnyolták. Igyekeztem higgadt maradni, de nehezen sikerült úgy, hogy közben folyton előttem volt a jelenet; ha vele megyek az órára, ez mind nem történt volna meg. Persze, akkor Castiellel sem ilyen körülmények között találkozom, amit sajnálnék.

- Menjünk vissza. – Kérte csendesen, mire bólintottam, s fél perc múlva elnyomtam a füstölgő szálat, hogy indulhassunk. Némaságba burkolózva sétáltunk vissza az osztályterembe, a folyosón és a teremben is kíváncsi tekintetek, elfojtott suttogások kísértek minket, de ez nem igazán foglalkoztatta egyikünket sem.

A teremben másodszori körbenézés után szúrtam ki nővérem táskáját az egyik ablak melletti padon. Padtársa egy elsőre szimpatikus lány volt, vöröses-barna haját összefonva hordta, zöld, hosszú ujjú felsőjére lila pólót húzott, nadrágja rojtos volt, az alatta lévő harisnya pedig lila-fekete csíkos, ezekhez pedig szimpla, fekete sportcipőt viselt. Kedvesen, kissé aggódva mosolygott, mikor meglátott minket, valószínűleg szemtanúja volt a szünet elején történteknek.

- Storm vagyok, Fleur nővére. – Mosolyogtam, mikor odaértünk, és tesóm beült a helyére.

- A nevem Iris. – Mutatkozott be kedvesen. – Ne törődjetek Amberrel és a barátnőivel, szinte mindenkivel így viselkednek.

- Csak én nem hagyom magam. – Kacsintottam rá vidáman.

Mikor egy pillanatra megfordultam, hogy szemügyre vegyem az első napon szerzett ellenségeinket, kiszúrtam Castielt, aki épp az ajtóban beszélgetett egy viktoriánus ruhákat viselő sráccal. Valahogy önkéntelenül is az említett név jutott eszembe: ez az ősz hajú csávó lenne Lysander?

- Hé, Cast! – Kiáltottam oda neki, s még intettem is, hogy könnyebben észrevegyen. Páran felkapták a fejüket és kíváncsian pislogtak, míg a többiek csak fél füllel figyeltek ránk: legalábbis ezt a látszatot akarták kelteni. – Hol ülsz? – Kérdeztem, miután egy intéssel elköszönt az ismeretlentől, és odasétált hozzánk. Iris és Fleur is kíváncsiak voltak, hisz végül is, nővérem sem tudta, hogy ismerek innen valakit.

- Leghátul. – Mutatott a padra, ahol egyedül az ő táskája árválkodott az egyik széken.

- Akkor leköltöztetem a táskádat a földre. – Megrántotta a vállát, mintha nem érdekelné, majd ő maga vette le a cuccát a kinevezett ülőhelyemről.

- Hercegnő, a trónja csak önre vár. – Intett a szék felé, és a hangjában lévő szarkazmuson muszáj volt nevetnem.

- Köszönöm, Uram. – Pukedliztem amennyire csak tudtam komoly arccal, majd kicsit sem nőiesen huppantam le az ablak mellé. Castiel is leült mellém, majd elővett pár füzetet, egy tollat, és az elmaradhatatlan iphone-t a fülhallgatóval.

Egész órán zenét hallgattunk és halkan beszélgettünk, a matek valahogy egyikünket se kötötte le hosszabb időre, így inkább nem is erőlködtünk a koncentrációval. Így történhetett, hogy Castiel egyik történetét hallgatva kitört belőlem a nevetés, félbeszakítva az amúgy meglehetősen szigorú tanár magyarázatát, és magunkra vonva az egész osztály figyelmét. Vörikém halvány mosollyal figyelte szenvedésem, de ahogy halkan, nyögvenyelősen elismételtem utolsó mondatát, egy rövid nevetés belőle is kitört, ez pedig biztosította a mai büntetésünket órák után.

Az óra végére azonban sikerült lenyugodnunk annyira, hogy komoly arccal tudjuk meggyőzni Mr Armentát: nem szükséges elültetnie minket egymás mellől, ilyen, mint a mai eset többet nem fog előfordulni.

- Miattad ma is bent maradhatok. – Morogta Castiel, de hangjával ellentétben, az arcán semmi nyoma nem volt a haragnak.

- Legalább jó társaságban leszel. – Kacsintottam rá nevetve, és követtem az udvarra. A fa alatt kiszúrtam az előző szünetben látott srácot.

- Mit nem mondasz. – Mosolygott, majd tarkómtól kezdve a hajamba túrt, és közel rántva magához, belenézett a szemeimbe. Alig volt köztünk pár centi, éreztem a lélegzetvételét. – De le is tudod kötni a figyelmemet?

- Biztos vagyok benne. – Magabiztosan mosolyogtam rá, majd hirtelen mozdulattal nyomtam puszit a szájára, ezzel egy pillanatra kizökkentve az irányító szerepéből, nem kicsit meglepve őt, és a másik srácot is.

- Kezdetnek… elég gyenge. – Mondta végül piszkálódva, majd elengedett, és a hátamnál fogva tolt a minket fürkésző őszikéhez. Mielőtt azonban megszólalt volna, aktivizáltam magam:

- Storm Redbird, ügyeletes vihar, és Vöri legjobb barátja pisis korunk óta. – Mutatkoztam be mosolyogva.

- Lysander vagyok. – Visszafogottan mosolygott rám, majd végig nézett a ruháimon. – Hasonlít a ruhája Rosalyáéhoz.

Az ezt követő rövid beszélgetésben elhangzó nevek ugyan nem mondtak semmit, de azt ki tudtam venni a szavaikból, hogy ez a Rosalya hasonlóan öltözködik, mint én, a barátjának, Leighnek pedig ruhaüzlete van a városban, és egyébként ő Lysander bátyja is. Nem túl bonyolult.

- A mai próbánkra jössz? – Fordult hozzám Lys, mikor megunva a felesleges ácsorgást, bökdösni kezdtem Castiel oldalát.

- Ha nem leszek kitiltva, persze!

- Énekelhetsz is. – Jegyezte meg Cast, amolyan visszavágásként a bökdösés miatt. Azt gondolván, hogy poénkodott, felnevettem, de sem ő, sem Lys nem gondolhatta viccnek.

- Van egy dalom, ami jobban hangzana duóban. – Lysander szavaira hagytam abba a nevetést, és mikor tudatosult bennem, hogy ők ketten _tényleg_ komolyan gondolták az éneklős dolgot, elsápadtam.

- Ha föld alá akartok kerülni… - Vontam vállat végül, és körbenéztem az udvaron, Fleurt keresve.

Egy hasonlóan csendesnek tűnő, lila hajú lány mellett állt, s Irissel, valamint egy barna hajúval volt teljes a csapatuk. A tekintetünk összeakadt, s abban a pillanatban szinte hallottam a hangját a fejemben:

_Nem vagyok rá képes!_

Nem törődve az utánam néző, értetlen srácokkal, gyors léptekkel mentem oda a lánycsapathoz, s közeledésemet ők is észrevették, hála annak, hogy Fleur továbbra is rám nézett. Mikor odaértem, egy pillanatra megszorítottam tesóm kezét és homlokomat az övének döntöttem, nem törődve senkivel, akinek hirtelen túl érdekesek lettünk. Elfojtott suttogások útján kelt életre a pletyka: először Castiellel „csókolóztam", aztán az állítólagos húgomra mászok rá.

- Nincs semmi baj. – Nyugtattam meg, mikor felállt, s mindkét kezemet megszorította. Éreztem a félelmét és aggódását, hogy kirekesztik, és egyedül marad. Becsukta a szemeit, és kizárva a világot, teljes súlyával nekem dőlt, a homlokomon támaszkodva meg az övével. – Ők el fognak fogadni. Tudom. – Suttogtam, és a képzeletbeli listámra felírtam egy esedékes beszélgetést a másik három lánnyal. Adtam egy puszit a homlokára, majd miután összemosolyogtunk, Irisékre néztem.

A hármas döbbenten pislogott ránk, de ezzel nem csak ők voltak így. Az udvaron lézengő diákok nagy része rajtunk felejtette a tekintetét, de a suttogások nem álltak le.

- Nem fog megszólalni. – Közöltem a lányokkal, elnéző mosollyal. Ők még nem tudták. – Ne is próbáljátok beszédre bírni, fél a hangjától. Csak velem beszél.

- De miért? – Értetlenkedett a világos barna hajú, kedvesnek tűnő lány.

- Hamarosan úgy is megtudjátok. Ha a barátai szeretnétek lenni, csak legyetek mellette, ez többet jelent neki, minden szónál.

- Honnan tudod, hogy mit gondol?

- Tükörikrek vagyunk. – Vágtam rá magabiztos vigyorral, tudván, hogy ennél nagyobb sokkot már nem okozhatok jelenleg. És milyen igazam volt! Akik hallották a szavaimat, mind elképedtek, de igazuk is volt: Fleurrel semmiben nem hasonlítottunk egymásra.

- Mi volt ez délelőtt? – Kérdezte Castiel halkan.

A délutáni elzárásunkat töltöttük pár másik diákkal együtt. A tanári asztalnál maga az igazgatónő ült, rózsaszín ruhája láttán folyton fintorognom kellett, míg az ölében dédelgetett kis padlócirkálója csendben tűrte a simogatást. Mi leghátul ültünk, az ablakhoz legközelebb eső padban, és a kiadott matek feladatok helyett suttogva beszélgettünk.

- Micsoda? – Tettettem az értetlent, de ismert már, jól átlátott az álarcomon. Viharszürke szemeiben a türelmetlenség mellett némi gúny is csillogott, mint kimondatlan kérdés: _ezt komolyan gondoltad?_ – Hosszú történet, és nem ez a legalkalmasabb pillanat arra, hogy mesedélutánt tartsak.

- Nem fogod megúszni. – Mondta végül miután megpróbálta kiolvasni a szememből a gondolataimat. Nagyon reméltem, hogy nem sikerült neki.

- Nem is mertem gondolni. – Vigyorogtam.

A büntetés végét jelezve az igazgatónő felállt, és miután kedves mosollyal az arcán útjára eresztette a csapatot, utoljára lépett ki a teremből, bezárva az ajtót. Amint kiértem az utcára, előkaptam a telefonomat, és nővérem számát hívtam: tudni akartam, hogy haza ment-e, vagy megvárt valahol a gimi környékén.

- Itthon vagyok. – Suttogta a telefonba egyből, hisz rajtam kívül senki más nem hívhatta: tudta, hogy én vagyok.

- Megyek én is. Este még visszajövök Castielék próbájára, utána elviszem Asmitát sétálni. Vagy igazából te is jöhetnél. – Ajánlottam vidáman.

- Jó. – Válaszolt Fleur, majd bontotta a vonalat, s én is zsebre vágtam az iphone-t.

A hazavezető út nem volt több, negyed óránál, főképp, hogy még siettem is. Amint beléptem a kertbe Asmita játékosan ugrált körbe, én pedig nevetve simogattam körbe, nem kevés puszit adva a két szeme közé. S mivel nem volt szívem kint hagyni, a házba is beengedtem, miközben halkan fohászkodtam a plafonhoz, hogy Agatha néni ne legyen itthon. Már Asmita megérkezése napján kikötötte, hogy a lakásba nem teheti be a lábát: én pedig élvezettel mondtam ellent ennek a parancsnak.

Nővérem a nappaliban lévő kanapén ült, térdére egy füzet volt fektetve, míg mindkét oldalán egy-egy tankönyv hevert, nyitva.

- Akkor jössz ma? – Kérdeztem viszonylagos kedvességgel, s mikor nem Fleur nem válaszolt, sóhajtottam. A szüleink halála óta folyamatosan, napról napra egyre több düh és feszültség gyűlt össze bennem, s ezen nem segített, hogy nővérem semmi pénzért nem próbálkozott volna meg a beszéddel.

Válaszként csak a fejét rázta, s ezzel teljesen ellent mondott annak, amibe alig húsz perce egyezett bele. Szememet forgatva dobtam össze két szendvicset, majd szépen csendben el is fogyasztottam őket, pár falatot azért adva Asmitának is. A kis kölyökkutya csillogó szemekkel meredt rám, pontosabban az ételre, s mikor utoljára megkapta azt a két falatot, szinte láttam, ahogy boldogság önti el csöppnyi szívét.

Beszélgetések híján általában néma csendben teltek a napjaink, nem csak azóta, hogy keresztanyánkhoz költöztünk, hanem azelőtt is. Lehettünk az árvaházban, sétálhattunk az erdőben, csavaroghattunk a városban, vagy lehettünk hajléktalanok, volt két dolog, ami mindig ugyanaz volt: ketten voltunk, és minden csendes volt körülöttünk.

Gyorsan lezuhanyoztam, majd megtörölköztem, fogat mostam, és elkezdtem felvenni a saját stílusomat. A fekete alsónemű együttes fölé fekete latex nadrágot és épp csak mell alá érő fehér, félig-meddig átlátszó felsőt húztam, majd ezt egy bőrdzsekivel koronáztam meg. A sminkemet is újra csináltam: szemeimet erős, fekete kontúrral emeltem ki, míg ajkaimra halvány szájfényt kentem. Füleimbe bekerültek a koponyás fülbevalók, míg a köldökömben egy Winged Skulls piercing ékeskedett.

Mikor elkészültem, elégedetten szemléltem magam az egész alakos tükörben, kiegészítésként azonban magamhoz vettem a legnagyobb fekete táskát, ami a szekrényemben fellelhető volt: Asmitát ugyanis nem szándékoztam itthon hagyni, s ez volt az egyetlen esély, hogy becsempésszem a suliba.

Mivel még alig múlt nyolc hetes, könnyedén tettem bele a vállamon lógó táskába, s félig behúztam a cipzárt: abban már csak reménykedni mertem, hogy nem pisil, vagy kakil bele. Az egyik oldalzsebbe még belecsúsztattam a pórázát, a nyakörvét és pár jutalomfalatot, de aztán már tényleg késznek nyilvánítottam magunkat; Castiel úgyis azt mondta, hogy hétre menjek a sulihoz, most meg már háromnegyed múlt pár perccel.

- Elmentünk! – Kiabáltam, mielőtt kiléptünk volna a házból. Az ajtót nem zártam be, mertem remélni, hogy semmi nem fog történni Fleurral.

Amíg a sulihoz nem értünk halkan beszélgettem Asmitával, na, nem mintha válaszolt volna, egyszerűen csak jól esett valaki olyannak mesélni, aki nem ítélt el a gondolataim és döntéseim miatt. Már elég rendesen besötétedett, mire a Sweet Amorishoz értünk, de elsőre kiszúrtam a kapu előtt várakozó Vörit. Láthatóan ő is észrevett, mert intett, hogy igyekezzek.

- Minek hoztál táskát? Főleg ekkorát? – Kérdezte teljes értetlenséggel állva a becipzárazott táska kérdése előtt.

- Majd meglátod. – Vigyorogtam, és engedelmesen mentem utána, a lépcsőfordulóig. Kíváncsian figyeltem, ahogy benyit a lépcső alatti ajtón, ahonnan fény, és halk beszélgetés hangja szűrődött ki.

- Mehetsz előre. – Biccentett, s mivel nem sejtettem, hogy mire készül, mosolyogva tettem eleget a „kérésnek". Arra nem számítottam, hogy hátulról támadva fogja megcsikizni a derekamat.

- Vöri! – Igyekeztem halkan röhögni, de nem igazán jött össze, s az én nevetésemhez rövidesen egy számomra ismeretlen lányé is társult. – Állj le, szivi! – Böktem mellkason, de nem lehettem túl ijesztő, mivel egész egyszerűen megforgatta a szemét, és engem is megfordított. Ekkorra már éreztem, hogy a táskám is mozogni kezd egy picikét.

- Szia, én Rosalya vagyok! – Ugrott le az egyik padról az ősz hajú lány, mosolyogva.

- Én meg Storm. – Csicseregtem el a nevem, majd letérdeltem, a táskámat magam elé tettem, és a cipzárral kezdtem ügyeskedni.

- Az meg minek kell? – Lysander hasonló fejet vágott, mint Castiel, mikor meglátta a méretes táskát. Még a hangsúly, amivel mondta, is hasonló volt!

- Nézzétek, kit hoztam! – Nyitottam ki a táskát, ezzel együtt pedig kis huskym is kidugta a fejét. Édesen lihegett a meglepett társaságra, majd kimászott, megszaglászta Rosalya felé nyújtott kezét, és kedveskedve megnyalta.

- De édes! – Lelkesedett a lány, és felemelve Asmitát, csókot adott az orrára: kutyusom ezt egy nyálas puszival viszonozta.

- Nem vagy normális. – Jelentette ki Castiel, ennek ellenére azonban - a vele egyet értő Lysanderrel együtt - ő is körbevakargatta a picit.

- Démon örülne neki. – Tette hozzá Lys, mire kapott tőlem egy értetlen pillantást, amit válasz nélkül hagyott. Úgy tűnt, csak én nem vágom, hogy ki az a Démon, azon kívül, hogy nagy valószínűséggel egy kutya.

Miután mind a hárman kikutyázták magukat, szabadjára engedtük Asmitát a régi zeneteremben. Castielék is ekkor döntöttek úgy, hogy ideje elkezdeni azt, amiért lényegében mindannyian itt voltunk: Lys mikrofont, Vörikém pedig gitárt ragadott, s pár rövid mondattal egyeztették, hogy mivel kezdenek.

Ahogy gyerekkori barátom a húrok közé csapott, teljesen elkapott egy olyan érzés, amit már régen éreztem. Ott akartam állni mellettük, énekelni és gitározni _akartam_, annak ellenére, hogy tudtam, egyikben sem vagyok túl nagy tehetség. Castiel arcát figyeltem, és teljesen ledöbbentett, amit láttam: bár igyekezett fenntartani fagyos maszkját, azon átütött az öröm, hogy játszhat, s némi izgatottság is volt ott, a magabiztosság mellett. Ujjai lehetetlenül hosszúnak tűntek, ahogy egymás után fogta le az akkordokat, s még csak oda sem nézett közben.

Ennél már csak akkor kerültem távolabbra a való világtól, mikor Lysander énekelni kezdett. A hangjának kellemes tónusa betöltötte a helyiséget, mindenhova eljutott, s bárkinek lehetetlen lett volna kizárni: hihetetlenül tehetséges volt, s ahogy elhitette velem a dalszöveget, az felért egy kisebb meglepetéssel. Szinte észre sem vettem, hogy mikor lett vége a dalnak, csak akkor kezdtem pislogni, mikor a mellettem ülő lány nevetve megrázott, mondván, nem most kellene bekómáznom.

- Milyen volt? – Lysander kérdésére gyorsan akartam válaszolni, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkomon, nem tudtam megfogalmazni a gondolataimat. – Ez most jót vagy rosszat jelent? – Ezt pedig már Castieltől kérdezte.

- A legjobbat. – Érkezett a magabiztos válasz, egy mosoly kíséretében.

- Őszintén szólva, erre nem számítottam. – Ismertem be, miután sikeresen megtaláltam a hangom; amit mellékesen Asmita ért el azzal, hogy felugrott az ölembe.

- Kössz a bizalmat.

- Neked Cast, mindent. – Nyújtottam ki a nyelvem vicceskedve, ám mikor Lysander a kezembe nyomott egy mikrofont, már közel sem éreztem olyan poénosnak a dolgot.

- Te jössz! – Húzott fel, majd, miután Asmita Rosalyához került, fellökött a kisebb emelkedőre, ami mini színpadként szolgált.

Nem fogtok jól járni, nem akarjátok ti, hogy énekelni kezdjek. – Bizonygattam, de Lys tagadóan rázta a fejét, míg Rosalya bátorítón bólogatott. Castielhez, mint utolsó mentsvárként fordultam, de az arcán játszó cukkoló mosoly, rádöbbentett, hogy most nem menekülhetek.

- _DCB: Dancing Corpse Bride_. – Sóhajtottam végül a választásomat, amit Vöri egy bólintással tudott le.

Állított valamiket a gitáron, majd elkezdte. Szemeimet behunyva koncentráltam, s mikor elért ahhoz a ponthoz, ahol el kellett kezdenem énekelni, sóhajtva kezdtem bele a szövegbe. Könnyedén ugráltam a magas és mély hangok között, szinte játszva ejtettem ki egymás után a szavakat, hangom kacérkodó volt, mint amilyen az eredeti dalban is az énekesnőnek. Arra a pár percre azt hiszem sikerült elhitetnem velük, hogy valóban egy táncoló halott menyasszony vagyok, s fekete fátylam mögül kacérkodok a férfiakkal, halálba csábítva őket, éltetve magam.

Igazából élveztem, hogy kiereszthetem a hangom, teljesen felszabadultam az érzéstől, kizártam minden más gondolatot, s csak arra koncentráltam, hogy énekelek, újra énekelek, s mint régen, most is Castiel kísér gitáron.

Mikor az utolsó hang is elhalt, és én is újra tudatomnál voltam, Lysre pillantottam, kíváncsi voltam a reakciójára, hogy sikerült-e hasonló hatást elérnem, mint neki.

- Ez… jó volt. – Mondta végül, de arcán annyira érzelem ült, hogy igazából nem is vártam többet. Még emésztette az elmúlt perceket, szüksége volt egy kis időre, míg minden gondolata felett újra átvette az irányítást: pont, mint nekem, miután ők fejezték be az első dalukat.

- Tényleg szuper hangod van, szerintem jól jártunk, hogy hallottuk! – Fűzte hozzá Rosalya mosolyogva.

- Köszi! – Vigyorogtam, majd visszaadtam a mikrofont a tulajdonosának. – Neked jobban áll.

Halvány mosollyal az arcán állt vissza a helyére, majd újabb dalba kezdtek. Miközben játszottak beszélgetni kezdtünk Rosalyával, s hamar megtaláltuk a közös hangot. A társaságuk, a zene, az új barátságok lehetőségei, mind hozzájárultak ahhoz, hogy végre elkapjon egy megnyugtató érzés, ami azt suttogta újra és újra: otthonra találhatok itt.

- Amúgy, te jobban néztél ki Castiel mellett! – Nevetett fel hirtelen Rosa, s ehhez rövidesen én is csatlakoztam, noha arcomon megjelent két halvány pír volt. Castiel csak szokásosan morgott valamit, de azért az ő arcára is felkúszott egy elégedett, amolyan _„ez valaha is kérdés volt?"_ mosoly. Egyedül Lys pislogott tettetett sértettséggel a lányra.


End file.
